Consumers choose artificial evergreen trees for their convenience. Artificial evergreen trees have no needles that shed, require no watering, and eliminate the need to transport an evergreen tree from a tree farm or other location to the consumer's house, and then to dispose of the evergreen tree, for example, at the end of the Christmas season. However, artificial evergreen trees can leave much to be desired. Artificial evergreen trees can be heavy, and difficult to assemble and disassemble. Artificial evergreen trees can be difficult to store, and difficult to restore to their original shape after being in storage.
For the foregoing reasons, it is desired to provide improved artificial evergreen trees.